


Three Knocks

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Alien x readerRequest: I loved your orc x reader story! I was wondering if you would be willing to write something for an alien with four arms crashing outside your house? I d love a little bit of angsty drama if its not too much to ask.





	1. Chapter 1

Alien x reader   
Request: I loved your orc x reader story! I was wondering if you would be willing to write something for an alien with four arms crashing outside your house? I d love a little bit of angsty drama if its not too much to ask. 

It was late when you were awakened from your sleep by a flash of white just outside your window and then a loud but distant thud. Darting out your bed, you ran to your window and saw a dust cloud rising from the fields outside your home. You lived in a small cottage in the country side, and your nearest neighbour was 4 miles away. Normally, you didn’t mind this, but now you were terrified.   
As the dust cleared, you could see an indent in the earth as something metallic looking stuck out from the newly formed hole. It had a light in it, which seemed to flick on and off at random.  
Grabbing your dressing gown, you ran downstairs to your back door. The back garden lead to the field which the crashed object was.   
truth be told, you didn’t know what to expect. But one thing you didn’t think of was life. You were worried about a fire or about it damaging some pipework or even an explosion, but nothing living.   
Running out, you opened the gate that lead to the field and then cautiously approached the wreck.   
Whatever it was, it was small. Well, not small in the normal sense. it was about the size of a small helicopter without the propellers. It was oval in shape and reflective so you could see yourself in the sides.   
then you heard it.   
A crying/screaming sound. Like something was in pain. It had a crackle to it and was unlike any animal you had ever heard. Stepping closer, you heard grunts and gasping noises from inside with another cry of pain.   
“Hello?” you call out, wondering if it could have someone inside it. Maybe it was a small alternative to a plane gone wrong? “Are you okay?”   
another cry of pain followed by a noise.   
The noise sounded like a strangled call for help. Drawn out and crackling.   
You saw a panel of the metal seemed more prominent than the others around. Perhaps a door?   
You try to use your fingers to pry it open, feeling for any type of handle or space to open it from but to no avail.   
“Can you open the door?” You call out, the panic setting in. after a rush of adrenaline, you now realised someone’s life could be in danger and they were trapped inside this thing.   
“p-paaahhhn. Alll.” The voice groaned in a deep voice, making you freeze as you tried to decipher what it said   
“pan, all. Pan all. Oh panel!” You quickly start feeling the sides for some form of panel which might get you inside. One was right by the door.  
you pushed it, making a small indentation in the door which looked like it could be used to open it as it offered a bit of a hold on the door itself.   
You grabbed it with both handles and pulled.   
The door opened upwards, throwing you back to the ground as the light from inside the thing shone on you.   
What you saw inside made your blood run cold.   
An alien.   
And a large one at that.   
Even just sitting, it looked like it could be 8 or maybe 9 foot in height. Its skin was a light blue colour which might be mistaken from grey in a dark light. Four arms, two legs and muscular. It wore a sort of uniform, if you could call it that. A thick and leather looking jacket with dark blue top underneath and black looking trousers. You were surprised by how much like clothes they looked.   
In fact, you were also surprised by how human its features were. It had two eyes, a nose and a mouth in the same positions on its face as a human. Its eyes were a deep purple colour and it seemed to have no hair.   
Its eyes locked with yours for a moment. Apparently, you weren’t what it expected either.   
you saw it wince a little, both its hands on its right arms were covering an area of its abdomen and you could also see a deep blue liquid seeping out.   
Blood?   
You could see the inside was cluttered and there was a number of tools looking object around, one of which looked like a mixture between a knife and a screw driver had the same liquid about 3 or 4 inches down it.   
This thing, this alien, was hurt. Badly.   
If its anatomy was anything like a human, this was a very critical time. You needed to stop the bleeding and, and, and what?   
You weren’t trained in any sort of advanced medical work. You knew the basics, but you couldn’t save a life. But you couldn’t take him to a hospital.   
you saw more of the liquid. It was bleeding fast.   
getting to your feet, you approached it carefully, but its expression hardens, and it growls at you, making you freeze.   
How could you make it see you wanted to help it?   
Placing your hand on your chest, you pointed to yourself.   
“help.” You said in a soothing and calming voice, hoping that its cry earlier was for help. “I want to help you.”   
It seemed to understand you as it relaxed, its face only indicating pain as you approached.   
“Can you understand me?” You ask, knowing that if it could, it would help a lot.   
“yes.” It growled, the words a little crackly and gargled, but clear to you. There was no use question right now how it knew English.   
“Okay. How do I get you out of here?” You ask, indicating to the chair it was in. there was a strap that ran straight across its chest, similar to a seat belt.   
With its left upper arm, it reached up and pressing a button, releasing the belt which reeled in and disappeared in the spacecraft.   
“Give me this arm.” You were thankful that its left arms were closest to you so you could help it out of the seat. You were also thankful that because the spacecraft has indented itself in the ground, it meant that it was closer to your level.   
the door itself was about 4 foot and an oval shape like the rest of it. It would be a tight fit, but the alien could get out of there.   
You took its lower left arm and tried to help it get out. It gripped onto the side of the craft with its upper arm and pulled itself up, growling and groaning in pain as it did so. You noticed its legs were shaking with the pain.   
Once out, you wrapped the arm over your shoulder and guided it towards your house. It was limping a little, but it didn’t seemed to need your help too much except when it stumble and you managed to keep it up.   
You kicked open your back door with your foot and then guided it into your living room. You had a sofa which pulled out into a bed there and, since you had been lazy during the day and watched a movie, you hadn’t put it back in. The alien had to duck a little in your house to get through the door ways, but your cottage had quite high ceiling so it could stand properly if it wanted.   
Lowering it down on the bed, you rushed off to the kitchen to grab dish towels before returning to the creature.   
“Here, put this over it and keep applying pressure.” You gave it the towel. It followed your instructions, wincing and growling deeply during it. “Can you use water?”   
Another nod.   
you go get a bowl of water with some more towels and a face cloth to wash the wound. You grabbed a small first aid kit which had a lot of bandages in it which you had saved over the years.  
Returning, you placed the bowl down and moved up to grab a pillow.   
“can you lift your head?” you ask, and it nods, raising its head so you could slide the pillow below it before returning its torso.   
you gentle place your hands on its wrists and move its hands away from the towel to lie by its side before removing the towel to look at the wound more closely.   
Pulling up its top, you saw the blood still seeping but not nearly as badly as before.   
You dunked the face cloth in the water and then dab around the wound, cleaning it up at little.  
“It looks like you stopped the bleeding well. Is your heart here?” You ask, placing your hand on its chest, roughly where a human heart would be. Silly as it might be to assume an alien has the same basic organs as your own, but from what you had seen it was a 50/50 chance.   
The alien shook its head and grabbed your hand, moving it more into the centre of its chest but about the same place.   
“Okay.” You smile, hoping you could offer it a little comfort. You grabbed another pillow. “I need to raise the wound so its above your heart. Could you arch your back so I can put this under? It might hurt but I can help support you.” You ask and it nods. You see it start to arch its back up and you slip your hand under to lift him a little, guiding the pillow under as well.   
You continue to clean the wound and then cover it with a few layers of bandaged and taping it to his skin.   
You looked up at your guest, who seemed to have fallen sleep. You didn’t know at what point, but the soft noise it admitted sounded similar to a snoring noise.   
You had been kneeling by its side on the bed so you sat back.   
You were sure, if it had a gender, it was male. The size, muscle, voice and general appearance would easily make you assume male. And, even for an alien, he was rather handsome.   
Your cheeks began to burn as you looked away from him. Had you been on your own for so long that an alien was more attractive in your eyes than another human.   
getting to your feet, you run upstairs and grab your own covers along with those from the spare room with a few blankets. You use the spare covers to cover him, using the blankets to make sure his arms and legs are warm as well. It was a cold night and, after glancing at the clock and seeing it was only 2AM, it may get colder. Your heating was due on soon anyway, but you wanted to keep him warm. You dragged your own covering into your armchair on the other side of the room, closest to the door. You considered turning on your TV but it may wake him.   
So you just pulled your legs up and the covers over yourself.  
\----------------time skip -------------  
It had been 6 months since Kalar had crashed outside your home. When he woke, he was able to speak much better. Apparently, the pain had been too much to be able to translate in his mind into words. He was a Gali, and he told you his name as soon as he learned yours.   
He told you he was a researcher, or that was the nearest thing he could translate from his language. His civilisation was advanced, far more than humans were, but they were peaceful. Only a few of his kind knew any human language but it was a requirement for his field. He also knew several other languages as well in case humans ever made contact.   
He had been on a research mission to Mars but something had went vastly wrong with his ship. The next day, you had helped him out to salvage what little he could, including a damaged communications device. You moved the ship into your unused garage.   
You asked if his kind would come looking for him, to which he shook his head. He told you they wouldn’t risk disturbing the humans. Apparently, humans are too easily spooked. But they may send help if he gets word out to them of his exact location.  
So he stayed with you. He worked on his device in the evenings and had used a number of old electronic stuff you picked up for him such as VCR players and TVs. He scavenged the parts to try communicate with his people.   
But most his time was spent with you. In fact, you had grown rather fond of his company. He was intelligent and eager to learn anything he could. Even the most mundane things you did were fascinating to him, like washing the dishes  
he taught you a little of his language, enough to hold a simple conversation like “how are you”s.  
As time progressed, you noticed the time he spent fixing the device became less and less as he gravitated more towards you. He enjoyed the food you made but there was certain things he detested, like onion.   
The two of you fell into this nice routine. He had moved into the spare room by yours. Every morning, he would knock on your door three times. You would always be ready for him and the two of you would go downstairs. The rest of the day was spent showing him things with afternoons allocated to your writing. Evening were calm, normally spent watching a movie or reading. To be honest, it wasn’t too much different from before. But it was nice having him here.   
Loneliness was not something you had really felt before. You were an introvert and preferred your own company. But now, you couldn’t imagine him not being there with you. He had given you a cute nickname of ‘little one’. It started when he called you it in his own language and you asked what it meant. Apparently, it is given to someone of small stature who is kind and caring. It came from a story of a small Gali who had saved the life of a warrior. It’s a common nickname between old friends, relations and lovers.   
a stupid attraction turned into a crush which then turned into love.   
You adored your alien guest. Kalar was sweet and kind and rather shy. He became more comfortable with you over time, but he still seemed on edge when you were close to him. Like this morning.   
you had left to go grab some groceries but when you left, he was staring at the communication device. Maybe he was home sick?   
Pushing the front door open, you kicked it closed before you and walked into the kitchen.   
“Im back.” You called into the house which was eerily quiet.   
“[y/n]?” Kalar called for you as he ducked into the kitchen from the living room. You immediately saw something was wrong.   
“Are you okay?” You ask, placing the groceries down on the counter and walking up to him. His whole body was tense, and he seemed to be holding his breath as you approached him.   
“I have made contact with my people. They are coming tonight.”   
His words made your heart drop.   
Tonight? Was that all the time you had left with him?   
“That’s great.” You try to smile, blinking back the tears as you try to think of him. He must be happy to be going home and seeing his family again. He spoke so highly of them. But your heart was breaking because you were losing him. However selfish it was, you didn’t want him to leave. You didn’t want him to leave you.   
Turning away from him, you feel your tears running down your cheeks as you move back to the groceries, trying to find something to occupy your hands which were shaking.   
You unpacked everything to go into the fridge, hearing Kalar stepping from foot to foot behind you, unsure of himself.   
“Do you need anything for the trip?” You ask over your shoulder, unable to hide the cracking in your voice.   
“No.” His voice was barely a whisper as you looked over to him. He was staring at you, sadness in his eyes.   
“But you’re happy, right?” You ask, turning towards him.   
“I- I do not know.” He trips over his words, looking to the floor then back to you.  
“Why not?” You frown, walking up to him again.   
“I can not tell you, little one.” Kalar frowns, his eyes unable to meet your own.   
“Is-is it because of the same reason I don’t want you to go?” you ask, reaching out and taking his lower right hand in your own, stepping so you were pressed against his chest. His other three arms immediately wrapped around you. you couldn’t help but break down in his arms, soft sobs raking over your body as you wrapped one of your arms around his torso, clinging to him.  
“I cannot bare it when you cry, little one.” He whispers, his deep voice shaking as he lowers his head to press a soft kiss to the top of your head.   
“im sorry. I should be happy for you. But I just wish I had longer to say goodbye.” You look up at him, his own eyes dancing with tears in the soft light.   
Dipping his head closer to your own, he paused a mere inch from your lips with his forehead pressed against yours, his eyes closed tightly as tears now cascaded down his cheek. You could see the pain etched into his features. This was killing him as much as it was you.   
You couldn’t control yourself anymore.   
Closing the gap, you softly pressed your lips to his own. They were cold and hard, but immediately responded to your kiss. His arms wrapped tighter around you and lifted you up. You drop his arm to wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as tears ran down your cheeks. You never thought you could be this happy and sad at the same time. A moment of pure bliss.   
But then something came over the device which was on the table. It made you both jump apart.   
“they’re here.” He breathed, staring at the device. Reaching up, you cup his cheek. His eyes close at the contact, basking in the warmth of your palms.   
“If you can, can you let me know you get back safely?” You ask, tears streaming down your cheek. His eyes open at your question and he gives a single nod to which you smile as he ducks his head down and presses a soft kiss to your lips.   
“Goodbye.” You whispered against his lips.   
you pulled back out of his arms, wiping your tears away with your hands as you turned and left the room. You didn’t know what else you could do.   
You loved him, completely and utterly. And there was nothing you could do to keep him here.   
going to your room, you shut the door over and moved to look out your bedroom window, where it all started.   
You saw it now. A bigger aircraft was outside your home. This one was the same size as a plane but much more discreet. You couldn’t hear anything and there was now reflective panels on it, this one seemed to be painted grey. The sun had long set, so when the doors to the craft opened, you could see four of Kalars kind step off. Kalar appeared, walking up to the ship with a bag of his belongings. He must have packed them earlier. They greeted him with open arms, embracing him and leading him onto the ship. He glanced back at the house then up to your window. You smiled and waved to him. He mirrored your farewell and then, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

For days you didn’t know what to do with yourself. The first morning after you cried yourself to sleep, you woke expecting to hear the knock on your door, but it never came.   
You didn’t touch your laptop the entire time, your muse totally lost as you tried to focus on anything that wasn’t him.   
Kalar left his communication device and you carried it round like a security blanket, hoping to hear his voice at some point. You even slept with it by your head.   
You also found yourself sleeping in the spare room because it still smelt like him. And it had some things of his he hadn’t taken with him.   
maybe it would have been better if feelings hadn’t come up, if you hadn’t shared that kiss with him. Because then you could lie to yourself that he didn’t care for you like that and nothing would have happened anyway. But that kiss haunted you.   
It was about 8 at night on the 5th day without him and the sun had set when the device came to life. You had been reading for a few hours and nearly threw your book across the room when you heard him.   
“[y/n]?” his voice called over. Your heard jumped into your throat as you dove at the device.   
“Kalar?” you pressed down on the button as you spoke, having seen him doing it several times while trying to get it to work.  
there was a grumble over the radio, like several voices all speaking at once then a ‘shh’.   
“Yes, it me.” He confirmed, making you smile.   
“Did you get back okay? Are you safe?” You asked, desperate to try and make sure he wasn’t harmed. You had had nightmares about the ship he had been on crashing or being destroyed in some way.   
“We arrived safely, yes.” He seemed to chuckle at your worry and you heard another voice in the background.   
“And your family? Have you seen them?” You ask, unable to wipe the smile off your face as you cuddled up on the sofa.  
“Yes, they are here.” Kalar chuckles, making your eyes widen.   
“Wait, listening?” you ask.   
“yes, although they do not understand. They do not know your language.” He tells you and you hear the voices over the device. You heard one speaking and recognised a few words that sounded like ‘this your human’.   
“they wanted to hear what a human sounded like.” He says, a little too quickly like he was trying to hide what the other had said.   
You laugh, imagining these massive aliens all gathered around the small device, listening intensely for you to respond at first.   
covering your mouth with your hand, you hoped they wouldn’t find it disrespectful.   
“Well, they might not have since you didn’t tell me how to use this thing.” You giggle. “you’re just lucky im smart.”   
“Yes, I am.” He chuckled, and you could nearly hear the smile in his voice.   
“They, um, they cant understand what we’re saying, right?” You ask.   
“Not a word.”   
“I-is. W-will this be the last time I speak to you? Or can we speak over one of these again?” You ask, the question getting stuck in your throat as you spoke. You dreaded the answer.   
“I can speak to you again, but not for a little while. I think about 6 or 7 earth days. I have some meetings to go to and some things to do. But I will contact you again.” There was a surprising warmth in his voice as he spoke.   
“Good. I’ve missed you round here. Damn place is too quiet now.” You giggle, hoping he will skim over the ‘miss you’ part.   
“I have missed you too.” His voice sends a flutter through your heart as you hold the device up to your face, pressing your forehead against it as you smile. “but I have to go, little one.”   
“okay, stay safe.” You smile.   
“you too.”   
And then silence.   
The small flicker of hope was all you needed to pick yourself back up from your slump. The idea that you would be able to speak with him again and that he was safe was enough for you.   
you got yourself back into the routine you had been in before and even returned to your own bed (with a pillow from the spare room).   
But as day 6 drew closer, you found yourself hovering over the device again. So, when it came and went, you found yourself in day 7 sitting on your bed with a book open in your lap and the device to your side. You had put on some soft music, so you weren’t jumping at every noise.   
About the same time as the week before, you heard the device come to life once again.   
“[y/n]?” It sounded a lot more prominent in the device, making you almost jump as you grabbed it.   
“hi, Kalar.” You smiled, holding the device close to you as you smiled. “Did you get all those important meetings sorted?”   
“yes, thank you. But I have a question for you.” His voice sounded like it was shaking or maybe he was scared?   
“anything.” You sit up properly.   
“what are your feelings for me?” He asks, his voice barley a whisper.   
“What?” You ask, your heart hammering.   
“Do you see me as a friend, or perhaps more?” He asks.   
You pause for a moment, biting your lip as you try to think of what to say. He was thousands and thousands of miles away, now was as good a time as any.   
“I love you, Kalar.” You say out loud for the first.   
“Thank the gods.” The relief in his voice was obvious as he seemed to let out a held breath. But then something caught your eyes.   
You look up at your window, which had the curtains drawn but you could see a slight light from underneath the material.   
Getting to your feet, you walked over and pulled the curtain back.   
There, in the centre of your garden, was another small ship. This one was more similar to the one he had crashed but a Gali ship nonetheless.   
then you heard three knocks on your back door.   
It broke you.   
Dropping the device on the bed, you ran out the room, skidded through the hall and down the stairs, through the kitchen to the back door. Your heart was racing as you saw his outline through the glass. You didn’t bother turning on the light as you pulled the door open and threw yourself into his open arms.   
Kalar wrapped his four arms around you, lifting you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his neck, breathing in his scent as you started to sob.   
“little one. Oh, how ive missed you.” He breaths as he holds you close.   
“I cant believe you’re here.” You hiccup a little.   
“im sorry it took me so long to get back to you.” He whispers, one of his hands running up and down your back.   
you pull back a little to look up at him. The second his eyes met yours, they glanced to your lips before ducking to retrieve a kiss.   
Instantly, you moaned at the feeling. You had convinced yourself you could never have another kiss like that again, so the feeling sent a spark through your body. This time, you kissed back with relief and happiness rather than hopelessness and sadness.   
“I love you, little one.” He whispers against your lips when you pull back for air. “but I wish you wouldn’t cry every time I kiss you.” He chuckles.   
You laugh as he places you down on the floor so you could wipe away your tears with the back of your hands. You grab his bottom pair of hands with yours and pull him inside, and he kicked the door closed behind him. You stepped forward and cuddled into him, unable to believe he was really here with you. With two of his hands in yours, one running soothingly through your hair and the other on your back.   
“How long can you stay for?” You ask, not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to know how much time you had with him.   
“For as long as you want me.” He smiles as your head snaps up to meet his. “well, I have to return to my kind every few months to report and see my family, but I can stay here permanently with you, if you wish?”   
“You came back to be with me?” You ask him, eye wide with disbelief.  
“I’d cross the galaxies for you.” He smiles warmly down at you, making your heart flutter.  
From then on, he remained with you. He’d go back to his people but return to you with three knocks on your door every time. Occasionally, he would bring his family to meet you, all 9 of them. Mother, father, 4 sisters and 3 brothers. his sisters were obsessed with your petite frame compared to their own, referring to you like you were a doll sometimes. His mother and father admired the little ‘alien’ their son had fallen in love with and his brothers most certainly enjoyed the area round your cottage as they liked to race. He promised to take you back to his home planet, but you would need certain equipment which he would make for you. and in this strange alien company, you found your own family. One which you had never, in a million years, thought you might belong to. But you loved them dearly.   
You loved your alien dearly.


End file.
